1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for warning of radar traps, comprising a radar detection antenna, a central processing unit, which is connected to the radar detection antenna, an alert device, which is connected to the central processing unit and which is designed for delivering an alarm, wherein the central processing unit is designed for determining at least one characteristic of the signal received by the radar detection antenna and for causing the alert device to deliver an alarm or suppress the delivery of an alarm in dependence on said at least one determined characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar detectors for detecting police radar speed measurement systems are currently faced with a great deal of trouble in the form of false alarms caused by all kinds of high-frequency sources that use the same radar frequency bands as those used by police speed measurement equipment. Especially (but not exclusively) the 24 GHz K-band is frequently used for alternative applications, such as radar devices for opening automatic sliding doors, traffic flow measurement systems beside roads and motorways, blind spot radars and adaptive cruise control devices on board vehicles, and similar type systems or devices.
A known method for distinguishing between false alarms and real police radar speed measurement systems makes use of a database in which the GPS locations of false alarms are stored. However, the degree of distinction between police traps and false alarms achieved with this method is limited.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, or device which distinguishes between false alarms and real police radar systems independent of, or in addition to, a database of police radar systems based on GPS locations.